Give up forever
by Yolo1s
Summary: Tori is Jade's heaven. But Jade found out to late.


Disclaimer:The only thing I own is this plot so don't sue me.

Author's Note: This is my second story ever I am trying to improve and was inspired by the song Iris by goo goo dolls. You should check it out its a good song. So review please and don't be to harsh I am still new at this if you want to tell me what I can improve in feel free to tell me. And sorry for any grammar errors, punctuation's and stuff or if the characters are to OOC. Thank you for reading and hope you like it!

"Going to go see that girl again, huh?"

Jade glares at her intruder once, again. "Fuck of kid! Stop following me. Don't you have something better to do?"

He shrugs "Nope..." Jade stares at him for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and continuing walking towards her destination. The walk was short since she was near. Well she's always near, she cant stay away. Sometimes she doesn't even go, she stays the whole day... and night.

Jade goes right through the door and sits by the window thats right by the bed, and just sits down and watches her sleep.

"Creep."

Jade jumps startled at the sudden unwelcoming voice. She takes a deep breath in trying to regain her composure and anger as she watches that stupid kid laugh at her.

"You should've seen your face." Holds stomach laughing. "Priceless. Ah man that was funny!"

Jade stands up and pulls him by the ear towards her grinning in satisfaction as he moans in pain. "Listen kid. I have had enough of you following me and interrupting me in my time. I don't even know who the fuck you are. So leave me alone! This will be your last warning, okay?"

"Ok, ok."

Jade pushes him off satisfied and sits down again getting back to watching... Tori. The kid looks at her while rubbing his ear. He didn't mean to get her mad. But he was curious about her since he first saw her in heaven. She looked so devastated. Not that no one did when they died and knew they will never see their loved ones again, but after a while they got over it and moved on. I mean its paradise up there. But she, she was a complete different story, days and days passed and she remained the same.

And when she found out you can go down below to earth. She left. And never went back up, so many months later he looked for her. And here he is and there she is, watching this girl everyday since he came down here. The kid looks at the special mystery girl and wonders who she really is and what does she mean to her.

"Who is she?"

Jade slightly jumps at the sudden voice. Again. She turns around and glares at him. Again. "Didn't I warn you? Or are you deaf?"

"Don't get mad I am just curious you know. You do realize you left paradise, heaven for this. She cant see you. No one can. Yet here you are all alone when you can be up there." He said pointing his finger towards the sky. "Living the afterlife happy, carefree. There's everything you can ever want up there. But here, here you are instead."

Jade sighed. "First of all I am not alone, im with her. She might not see me but I know she can feel me. And second of all heaven, afterlife whatever you want to call it doesn't have everything I want. Because if it did trust me I wouldn't be here I would be up there living my life... with her."

He sits down and gets comfortable before repeating his question. "So who is she?" He watches as Jade goes back to staring at her with a small pained smile. Before she looks at him again then goes back to watching her.

"Her name is Tori, Tori Vega. We, we go to the same school... well went to the same school Hollywood Arts . I was very mean to her I treated her like shit thought she wanted to steal 'my boyfriend'." She says laughing at the last part. "You believe that. Turns out he was the one trying to get with her and she... she. Ugh, I am such an idiot all this time if I would've only knew how things really were. If she would have just told me. I."

Jade closes her eyes holding back the tears that want to fall as she continues. "You know when I came back down here the first thing I did was go to Hollywood Arts I knew thats were they all would be. When I got there I saw them and they were all acting normal or at least trying to they all kept glancing at my seat. They all looked so sad. But the one I couldn't take my eyes of was Vega. Her bright and bubbly usual self was gone. She looked like at any minute she was going to burst in tears. And it kept on like that."

Jade opened her eyes which were now red and took a deep breath. "The day of my funeral she didn't show up. So I went and looked for her in her house and there she was in her bed hysterically crying and crying holding a picture of me I didn't even know she had. My heart broke when I saw this and I wanted to comfort her so bad but I couldn't. So I just laid next to her and hold her the whole night. And right before she fell asleep she whispered four words that changed and explained everything 'I love you Jade'."

Tears finally fell from Jade's eyes. "She loves me and I treated her like shit. And the fucked up part is I just realized im in love with her to. And now is to late because im fucking dead. Dead! And now all I can do is watch her. I wasted so much time in stupidity and oblivion" Jade walked to Tori and touched her face. "I love you Vega. I love you so so much."

The kid sadly watched the scene unfolding in front of him it was heart breaking. He knew she will never be happy in heaven but neither in earth. "You'll give up forever for her wont you?"

"Yes." She says gazing intently at Tori.

"Very well then."

Tori began stirring in her sleep. "Jade?"

"Shhhh. Im here Tor."

"Jaaade!" Tori screamed frightened. "Oh my God im going crazy." She said backing away from Jade.

Jade stared confused at the scared Tori. "You can see me?" She watched Tori nodding yes scared and approaching her cautiously. Jade slowly walked towards her as well and waited for her to make the first move to not scare her anymore then she was already.

Tori stared up at Jade with glossy eyes and softly caressed her face. Jade immediately leaned in to the touch she been craving to feel since death.

"B-But your dead. You died. You..."

"I know. I don't really know what's going on here. I don't know how all of sudden you can see me, feel me. But I don't care. Jade took Tori's hands in hers and stared intently at her as she spoke the words thats been burning in her throat since she realized them.

"Tori im in love with you. And I am truly sorry for everything, im an idiot. And if this is god giving me a second chance to live I want to spend it with you till the last day. Do you want to spend it with me?"

Tori tears began falling as she let the words that she thought she never hear sink in. "Yes! Yes!" Jade smiled as she leaned in and tasted those sweet lips for the first time and surely not the last. "Come on we got lots of making up to do. And lets not even think about peoples reaction when they see me again." Tori giggled agreeing.

Jade suddenly remembered the kid and looked around and noticed he wasn't there. Then his question and last words hit her. So it was him he did this so then he was... "Thank you." she whispered and got back to her love.

THE END

Hope you liked it and sorry if it sounds a little to rush or to corny or probably doesn't even make sense. But reviews will be highly appreciated thank you for reading. Bye.


End file.
